


My Hero

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: What happens after 1x07.





	My Hero

“I love you. I love you, damn it!”

“Asshole, they had to kill me for you to say it.”

“Fuck, Ander,” Omar smiled. The realization set it. “First your wrist is broken and now this. Why are you so fucking stupid?”

“Guzmán needed me,” Ander mumbled.

“Okay,” Omar said as he helped him sit up. “But I need you.”

“Because you love me?” Ander teased.

“Ander,” Omar put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m serious.”

Ander looked down and grabbed Omar’s hand. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Omar sighed deeply. “Ander, can I tell you something?”

Ander nodded. rubbing circles into Omar’s hand.

“I wanted to say it back…before…but…”

“But?”

“I-I can’t…be with you.”

“Because I’m a guy?”

“I want to, Ander, but-”

“Why does there have to be a but?”

“My dad is going to be looking for potential wives all summer,” Omar sighed.

Ander grabbed Omar’s face. “I want this moment to be ours.”

Omar smiled at the fact that Ander remembered what he said when he was at his house. He kissed him passionately. “I love you.”

“Enough to be with me?”

Omar hesitated before nodding slightly. Ander blushed and looked down.

“Fuck,” Ander noticed his blood on Omar’s hands and his cheek. “Sorry.”

Omar shook his head. “Can I help you clean up?”

“I can’t go home like this,” Ander shook his head. “My mom will flip.”

“Samuel lives around here,” Omar mumbled as he helped him stand up. “We can go there.”

“Are you sure? I mean…we just beat up his brother and his friends.”

“He’ll let us,” Omar promised.

Omar wrapped his arm around Ander’s waist and helped him walk the short while to Samuel’s house.  
Omar knocked on the door and Samuel’s mother answered the door.

“Omar?” she asked. “Samuel’s not here.”

“Could we use your bathroom to clean up?”

“Of course, please,” she said when she finally saw Ander. “Let me help-”

“I got it,” Omar calmed her. “I’ll let you know if we need anything?”

“Sure,” she nodded. She opened the door and let them in.“You know where it is.”

Omar led Ander to the bathroom and helped him sit.

“You know I’m not that hurt right?” Ander laughed. “I could have walked myself.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Omar mumbled as he tried to clean the blood from Ander’s face.

“My hero,” Ander laughed slightly. Omar continued to clean his face softly and quietly. After a moment, Ander grabbed his hands gently. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly before he kissed his knuckles, “for scaring you.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid like that again,” Omar sighed putting his hand on the back of his neck.

“I promise,” Ander smiled.

“I love you,” Omar whispered.

“I love you,” Ander repeated.


End file.
